


Traveling Merchant

by apatheticAbsorption



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Gift Exchange, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28291494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apatheticAbsorption/pseuds/apatheticAbsorption
Summary: This was made for a gift exchange on discord. I hope you like it, Barney!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Traveling Merchant

bounding through overgrown fields  
barefooted and blind,  
tearing through bramble and snake dens  
her arms full with stolen treats  
she would be chased day in and out  
by merchants who wished to peddle  
a few more nights of hunger  
outfoxed only by her  
keen eye and quick hand

mud and blood would cake  
and paste cloth to skin  
whilst she shivered  
fingertips numb from the biting,  
nipping chill.  
and yet,  
she slept. belly half-full of  
stolen bread and fruit.   
the feast of kings.

she would dress in clean frills  
and petticoats and boots one day  
fed daily without the chase and  
warm when she slept.   
but for now, she dare not dream  
such ridiculous things.  
for now, she would run,  
wind blotching her skin red  
and sole busting open on rocks and hunger.


End file.
